nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Mod Works
Orange Mod Works (often abbreviated to OMW) is a third-party company that sells modding kits for various modern Nerf blasters. Products Unleashed Performance Kits Stage 1 Unleashed Performance Kits come packaged with a steel trigger catch, a double strength trigger catch spring, a reinforcement plate, and spring replacements. Stage 2 Unleashed Performance Kits come packaged with a metal alloy bolt sled with a pin, an aluminium breech with an o-ring, an aluminium plunger, and a tube of silicon grease. *Alpha Trooper CS-18 (Stage 1) *Longstrike CS-6 (Stage 1) *Raider CS-35 (Stage 1) *Recon CS-6 (Stage 1 + 2) Unleashed Solid Kit Unleashed Solid Kits are modification kits for N-Strike Elite blasters (excluding the Z.E.D. Squad Longshot CS-12). Stage 1 Unleashed Solid Kits come packaged with a steel trigger catch, a double strength trigger catch spring, a reinforcement plate, and spring replacements. Stage 2 Unleashed Solid Kits come packaged with a polycarbonate breech, polycarbonate bolt sled (with pin), plunger rod (and other plunger parts if needed), metal trigger, trigger spring, o-rings, and a tube of silicon grease. The Longshot CS-12 variant includes white lithium grease instead of silicon grease. Standalone "Final" Unleashed Solid Kits have also been released for both the Strongarm and the Rampage that include the same parts a Stage 2 kit would come packaged with. *Alpha Trooper CS-12 (Stage 1 + 2) *Longshot CS-12 (Stage 1 + 2) *Strongarm (Final) *Rampage (Final) *Retaliator (Stage 1 + 2) Massacre Kits Massacre Kits are "Recruit Level kits" and are essentially starter kits. They consist of a trigger catch, a double strength trigger catch spring, a reinforcement plate, a replacement spring, a polycarbonate bolt sled with pin, a polycarbonate breech with o-ring, a polycarbonate plunger, and a tube of silicon grease. *Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Longstrike CS-6 *Raider CS-35 *Recon CS-6 Immortal Kit The Immortal Kit is the Longstrike CS-6 equivalent of a Massacre Kit, it converts the Longstrike CS-6 into a direct plunger blaster. It comes packaged with a trigger catch, a double strength trigger catch spring, a high performance main spring, a bolt sled and pin, a plunger rod, a plunger head, a plunger tube, a plunger assembly retention cap, a breech, an o-ring, a metal trigger, and a 10g tube of silicone grease. Most of the parts are made of polycarbonate. O-Tac Gear O-Tac Gear are additional accessories for numerous Nerf blasters. There are currently two O-Tac Gear accessories. The main accessory is a polycarbonate twenty-five dart magazine, that can hold Stefans or stock Nerf darts (the latter requires disassembly). Stefans are loaded into the magazine in two stacks and blasters can fire from either stack via stack-switching knob. It is advertised as being compatible with Massacre and Unleashed Kit breeches. An additional accessory is the Maghold Kit, which comes packaged with two magazine belt clips. O-Tac Gear Kit Unrelated to other O-Tac products, the O-Tac Gear Kit is the Hammershot equivalent of a Massacre Kit. Currently there is only one version of it: the Stage 1 Kit. It comes packaged with a six-dart cylinder and axle, an 8kg spring hammer, rubberized trigger, and two O-Tac Gear stickers. Springs OMW sells spring replacements for the following blasters: They also sell double strength trigger catch springs for the following blasters: *Alpha Trooper CS-12 *Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Longstrike CS-6 *Raider CS-35 *Rampage *Recon CS-6 *Retaliator O-rings OMW sells O-rings for the following blasters: *Alpha Trooper CS-12 *Deploy CS-6 *Firestrike *Longstrike CS-6 *Maverick REV-6 *Raider CS-35 *Rampage *Recon CS-6 *Retaliator *Sharp Shot *Spectre REV-5 *Strongarm Other products Other Orange Mod Works products include: *Free modification guides *Silicone grease *Orange Mod Works T-shirts People can also purchase certain blasters with kits pre-installed in them. External links * * Category:Third-party companies Category:Modification